


You get me closer to god

by Unfairfairy



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Spoilers for Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: April just can't handle the condom rumor getting out of her hands and she confronts Sterling.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 378





	You get me closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my thirsty brain hoped would have happened in the cafeteria scene, but alas the slow burn of the canon is much more satisfying in the long run. I hope you enjoy! Title taken from the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer"

April really hated losing. The humiliation, the loss of control, it all just made her fill with rage. Today was no exception and the cause of her rage was a familiar one.

Sterling Wesley, resident Miss perfect goody-two-shoes (or at least a former one, that girl had committed some serious sin over the weekend) had once again bested her.

April really thought she finally had Sterling in a corner when she spotted that vile devil's wrapper on the ground. She should have guessed that fucking bambi would get away with it.

She always did, the whole student body and Ellen never saw through that thin shell of the blonde girl, but April did.

She had known the girl was an evil being ever since the day she had given her away on the 5th grade. April knew she should get over it, but she just couldn't.

Even though she knew she was a lesbian after all those Adele's, she never really wanted to think about Sterling when it came to those incidents. Hate was always easier.

* * *

April couldn't stand that knowing, smug smirk on Sterling's face that taunted her when she arrived to the cafeteria. She had it glued on until the end of lunch, making April seeth with anger.

April really wanted to wipe it off with a few carefully chosen words and in a fit of frustration she marched over to Sterling when the bell rang, signaling that classes were starting.

Blair sneered when she saw April come and hover over Sterling.

"What do you -" Blair was cut off almost immediately

"Quiet wonder twin, I need to speak with your sister." 

Sterling spun around on her seat and looked amused at first, but after spotting the murderous gaze April had on her face she quickly went a bit ashen.

"I don't know what kind of games you are playing, but I won't stand this bull-, anti-christian behaviour getting sweeped under the rug."

Blair snorted, but quickly shot Sterling a wry look after April glared at her.

"I'm gonna go, have fun with the christ police" Blair stood up and left, leaving April and Sterling by themselves.

"Look, April I don't understand why you're making such a big fuss. It was just a wrapper on the ground, how do you know it was even mine?"

April rolled her eyes hard and Sterling's aloof facade seemed to crumble a bit.

"Stop acting like I'm stupid, it's glaringly obvious it was yours. I just want to discuss your behaviour, considering you're the Fellowship student leader" 

Sterling scoffed and stood up, towering over April.

"Why do you care so much? Aren't you busy with all your extracurriculars like you told me earlier?"

"It's about the principle, setting a good example!"

People were starting to stare after April raised her voice and she self-consciously looked around.

"Let's continue this discussion somewhere else, I don't want to expose you to the naive public just yet" 

"I'm tired of this, besides we have spanish now. Can't you just let this go? People wouldn't believe you anyway." 

Sterling started to walk away into the hallway. April stood there stunned for a moment, baffled that Sterling didn't follow her orders like Hannah B and Ezequiel.

April snapped out of her stupor and started to feel even more enraged. She marched after Sterling who was already half-way to class in the hallway.

April caught up to the tall girl and grabbed Sterling's arm, forcefully pulling her into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell, April?! We have class!"

Sterling ripped her hand arm out of the smaller girl's grip and backed away, looking irritated.

"I do not care Sterling, you being a bad christian and in a leadership position is a more pressing matter than spanish."

Sterling was obviously getting more and more irritated with April. Sterling crossed her arms and set her jaw.

"Who are you to judge what I do in private with my long-term boyfriend. Luke and I are in love, but you wouldn't know anything about that."

"I'm not judging you, but god is. I don't want you to end up in hell and making us others look bad." April raised her eyebrow at Sterling, visibly showing disgust

Sterling scoffed and stepped closer to April, lowering her arms.

"Just because you don't understand our love doesn't make you a better christian. Besides, don't act like you care about anyone else. You just want to be Fellowship leader."

Sterling punctuated her last sentence with a pointing finger at April.

"You're right. I don't understand it. I don't get why you or anyone would prioritize being Fellowship leader over some neanderthal."

April knew it was a low blow, but she was sick of Sterling wasting away her potential on that useless boy. 

Sterling was now visibly angry and stepped even closer, almost into April's personal space

"What is wrong with you? You drag me in her and insult my boyfriend and my christianity, what is your angle? Do you think this will make me give up fellowship?"

"No, but I think this will be a good wake-up call. Make you get your priorities straight." April didn't relent, instead she looked smug after getting a raise out of Sterling.

"It isn't my fault I'm not some robot who is incapable of love." Sterling spit her words out like acid. 

After saying that Sterling realized she had made a huge mistake. She had never seen such hurt and fire in April's eyes, not even after seeing her lose a debate championship.

April suddenly grabbed Sterling's bicep, almost painfully squeezing it. She leaned in close and Sterling gulped.

"You don't understand anything about me or how much I have suffered over love." April gritted out her words, like they were holding onto her tongue.

Sterling suddenly felt light-headed. She could smell April's expensive, intoxicating perfume. She had never been that close to those full lips and sparkling green eyes.

Her tongue felt like sandpaper, but Sterling manage to croak out "What do you mean?"

April let go of Sterling, like she was suddenly burned. She stepped back and looked visibly upset, lips slightly quivering.

"Nothing, Sterling. Absolutely nothing" April almost whispered the words out into the air, looking at the ground.

Sterling had never seen April so pained, she looked small, even for her stature. 

Sterling had a sudden urge to comfort the girl, so she stepped closer.

"You can tell me, we used to be friends, right?" Sterling gave April a small smile, trying to catch her eye.

"Yes, we used to be. Until you gave me away. It doesn't matter anyway, I can't talk about it."

April didn't look Sterling in the eye and Sterling looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"I just can't. I have to go" April started to leave, but Sterling grabbed her wrist and spun the smaller girl around, even surprising herself.

Now the girls were closer than ever before, Sterling towering over April. Sterling's words died in her throat and she just stared, her gaze flickering to April's full lips. She had never felt like this.Like something magnetic was pulling her to another person, screaming at her to get closer. April looked shaken and was just staring at Sterling with an unfamiliar expression.

Sterling couldn't take it anymore, but she didn't know _what_ it was. So she pulled April closer and put her hand on her cheek, feeling where she herself felt numb. 

April looked shaken, choking out "Sterling –"

April didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. Sterling's lips were on hers, desperately kissing her. Sterling felt April go stiff in her arms and she quickly broke the kiss.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I -" Sterling jumped back and covered her face, April just stared at her stunned and turned to walk away.

Sterling looked at April's retreating form, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she heard the lock click. 

April spun around and looked at Sterling with such hunger that Sterling felt like she was going to combust.

Suddenly their lips crashed together again, hungrily fighting for dominance.

Sterling felt her mind go blank. 

April snaked her arms around Sterling's waist, pulling the taller girl in. She started to walk forward, pinning the girl against the washing machine. 

Sterling moaned into the kiss and April slipped her tongue into Sterling's mouth, deepening the kiss. Sterling had never felt such burning in her body, such hunger. She felt like she was screaming for something, but didn't know what it was. 

April had completely lost all poise and control, she was so intoxicated with Sterling's taste and body that she couldn't stop to think, even if she wanted to.

April wanted to feel all of Sterling, so she lifted the taller girl up on the washing machine and dove into her neck.

Sterling usually didn't like it when Luke kissed her neck, but this was something else entirely.

April was ravaging her with her full lips, sucking, biting and soothing with her skilled tongue. Sterling had never been that into making out and figured actual sex was better. Boy, was she wrong. April's hands on her waist alone felt better than anything Luke ever did to her. It felt almost illegal to be that good of a kisser as April was.

Sterling couldn't hold it in anymore and let out the loudest moan of her life. April stilled and lifted her face away from Sterling's neck, staring deeply into her eyes. Sterling was panting and gulped, feeling like she was prey. April was scared she had done too much, too fast and broken the spell.

"Wh-, why did you stop?" Sterling breathed out, feeling a deep dread settling into her stomach. This couldn't stop now.

"I felt myself almost lose control." The words slightly got caught in April's throat when she saw Sterling visibly lick her lips.

April dug her hands into the top of Sterling's thighs, leaning in closer. Sterling, with her wide eyes and messy hair really made it hard to keep away. 

Sterling felt like she was about to pass out, but managed to form the only words that mattered.

"I want you to. Lose control, I mean. Besides, I aim to please" 

April's pupils visible widened at that and a devilish smirk spread on her lips. 

"Noted"

April grabbed Sterling by the neck and gave her a bruising kiss, nipping at the lower lip. Sterling moaned into the kiss and crossed her legs behind April's back and pulled her flush against her, hoping the girl would get the hint. April returned to the neck, tugging at the hem of Sterling's orange sweater, asking for permission.

Sterling helped April get the sweater over her head and took April's hand, placing it directly onto her breast. April got the hint and started to palm Sterling's breast over the thin dress shirt, teasing her nipple with a firm thumb. It was insane to both of the girls that they were really doing this, in the janitor's closet of all places. It didn't put a damper on the mood, though.

Sterling threw her head back with a loud moan, gasping for air.

"More." Sterling whispered in ecstasy.

April started to unbutton Sterling's blouse with shaky hands and threw it into a corner. She almost choked on her own spit when she saw what was underneath it. April had always thought Sterling was attractive, but seeing the taller girl with swollen lips and a flushed chest, wanting her was something else. April carefully dragged her blunt nails down Sterling's abdomen, coaxing out a strangled moan. 

Sterling felt like she was going to combust if she didn't get release, but she didn't exactly know what needed to be released. She just knew she needed April to do something about it.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Just... touch me"

April had never felt this wound up, which was a miracle. Who knew the Wesley girl could rile her up in so many other ways. April started to cautiously run her hands up Sterling's thighs, savoring the soft skin. April dipped her hands up the skirts hem, feeling the warmth of the taller girl's inner thighs.

Sterling was panting and staring intently at April's hands teasing her under her skirt. Finally April made contact with the edges of her underwear.

April could feel the heat radiating off of Sterling's core and her fingertips were barely grazing the edges of the underwear. She couldn't take the anticipation anymore after Sterling desperately spread her legs and she put her full palm on Sterling's mound. The taller girl let out the loudest moan yet and April felt encouraged. She cautiously ran her fingers up and down the slit, feeling the soaked panties. She circled around the tight nub and Sterling's hips bucked.

Encouraged, April pulled the panties to the side and fully dipped her fingers into the wetness, bringing her glistening fingers up to her mouth, staring intensely at Sterling, whose jaw was slack. The long fingers disappeared between the full lips and April moaned at the taste. Sterling's eyes rolled into her skull at the sound.

"You taste divine, my darling" April muttered out and pulled the panties off completely.

Sterling had never felt so on edge in her life. She really should have listened to Blair all those times when she was encouraging her to masturbate. If this is what it felt like, she really should have tried it a long time ago.

April bunched up Sterling's skirt and slipped her hand back where it belonged, pulling Sterling in for a kiss with her other hand. She started circling Sterling's clit, swallowing all the moans with her lips. She could feel the girl get more and more tense under her.

April rested her forehead against the taller girl's and retracted her fingers. Sterling looked confused and let out a whine. April needed to demand eye contact, she needed to Sterling to know she was her's and she was making her feel this good, not some stupid jock. When they locked eyes, April slipped a finger into Sterling's soaked slit. She was pretty sure only angels could make the sound that Sterling made in that moment. April started a gentle pace, feeling out what the other girl liked. April had to admit she had committed the sin of masturbating a couple of times, especially after some heated arguments in the past with Sterling. She just didn't want to think about it too hard. Now all that stress relieving was coming in handy, because she had an idea what felt nice, at least for herself.

Sterling felt a tidal wave growing inside of her begging to crash after a couple of minutes of April's long, strong fingers stroking inside of her. She was hitting all the right places and it briefly crossed her mind that it wasn't April's first time doing this with a girl. Sterling felt a jealous pang in her stomach at the thought and possessively kissed April to sooth her mind. April started to curl her fingers up with more frequency and her head fell back into the wall behind her and she felt slack, like a ragdoll under April's control. Suddenly Sterling felt the fingers retreat and felt April zipping open her skirt, pulling it down. Sterling looked at her puzzled, but shimmied out of the skirt.

When April grabbed Sterling's hips and pulled them to the edge of the machine and lifted her legs over her shoulders, slightly kneeling Sterling let out a "Oh." April looked like she had gone hungry for weeks and a feast was waiting between Sterling's thighs. Sterling had never previously fully understood the meaning of the word "ravage", but now she did.

April started out slow, with broad strokes over the whole slit. Sterling's hands immediately flew into April's full hair, holding onto it for dear life. She did that until Sterling was quivering and bucking her hips like she couldn't take it anymore. Then she finally put her tongue on the clit, sucking it while demanding Sterling to look at her. The taller girl could barely keep her eyes open, but it was good enough for her. She deserved a reward for being brave enough to kiss her.

Sterling felt herself almost becoming undone, but then April slipped two fingers into her, starting a bruising speed. Her whole body reduced to just her core and she felt like every muscle in her body was tensing at the same time, like she was trying to fly. Sterling visited another dimension when she came, her screams of April's name muffled by her own arm.

April tenderly brought Sterling's lips to her own after the peak, lazily pumping her fingers in an out until Sterling had to physically remove April's hand.

Sterling looked at April like she had just reunited with her long lost soulmate.

"Wow." That's all that Sterling could manage, lazily stroking April's lower lip with her thumb.

"Wow indeed, Wesley" April chuckled and gave her a tender half-smile.

"We should have done this a long time ago, instead of fighting. Would have saved me from a lot of weird, sexual frustration" Sterling giggled, blushing

"I may or may not have dreamed sometimes that I would kiss you just to shut you up" April cocked a brow at Sterling, looking sly.

"Really? I thought you were so Christian that you wouldn't even get a boyfriend until you were like 25"

April chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm gay, Sterling. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out even after I went down on you"

Sterling blushed deeply at her own ignorance.

"Well, I'm not gay, or I don't know, I like girls and boys. To be specific, I like you"

April smiled, but it quickly fell and she looked away.

"What about Luke? Don't you like him?"

"To be perfectly honest I think I have always liked you more than him, even when I thought I hated you more than anyone else."

April fully laughed at that, shaking her head tenderly.

"I might just have to break it to him that we have to break up because of the scandal. Good christians can't go around having sex and be leaders." Sterling was smirking knowingly at April, visiting the fight that sparked the events. Sterling knew it wasn't right that she had cheated on Luke, but she couldn't continue living in a lie either. The way April was looking at her now just didn't leave room for other options.

"Does that mean we can do this again sometime soon?" April grabbed Sterling's hand, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sure, but I'd prefer somewhere else, the judging gaze of Jesus can really be felt here." Sterling chuckled, pointing up at the heaven's.

"I think we can manage that" April said smiling, leaning in for a kiss.

Sterling had never felt more at peace, even if she was half-naked in a janitor's closet. With April by her side, she felt like she had all the pieces to the puzzle.


End file.
